


An essay on why people ship coldflash

by LittleMissNovella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Essay, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an essay on why people ship coldflash</p>
            </blockquote>





	An essay on why people ship coldflash

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, don't own anything. Written for gameofcards challenge 7: ship it at livejournal.com

An essay on why people ship coldflash:

* * *

 

There are many reasons why people ship coldflash, and no this essay isn’t going to be about coldflash being better than other pairings on the show, “The Flash,” but this essay will explore what reasons people do ship coldflash. If you look under archive of your own (A03), there are 1135 works under the coldflash pairing out of 5812 works in The Flash fandom alone. That means about 20% of the fanfiction found in A03 has coldflash as a relationship pairing. Fanfiction this is a different story, but that just may because the writers in coldflash tend to write far more on A03 as well as on Tumblr. Even people who started shipping coldflash, in the beginning, didn’t see how this pairing can grow even further and reach other people. In general, when it comes to shipping, there are people, who ship different pairings in The Flash fandom, but coldflash seems to be popular shipping. So why do people ship coldflash? There are different reasons of why people ship Captain Cold and The Flash together.

Let’s look at some concrete examples of why people ship coldflash. First and foremost, most people who ship coldflash would state that the chemistry between the two actors (Wentworth Miller and Grant Gustin) have great chemistry, which is often seen in how brilliantly they play off each other, especially during the snark and banter. This leaves them often laughing and smiling, which heroes and villains often don’t seem to show, but Captain Cold and The Flash do. Additionally, Captain Cold and The Flash have an understanding between each other, even though Barry tends to daydream about Leonard Snart being his nemesis and trying to kill him, Leonard actions speak differently. (And people who ship coldflash would state that this dream states something about Barry Allen’s own unconscious desires for Leonard Snart). Other interactions between Barry and Leonard is how often the eye contract between each other is, which leads to many people stating the following: “eye contact, eye flirting, eye fucking and eye lovemaking,” these looks that Leonard and Barry often lead to tension, chemistry, and unresolved sexual tension.

Another reason is Wentworth Miller, the actor of Captain Cold/Leonard Snart, pitched to the writers that his character is pansexual and that he feels confident that if “Captain Cold met another superhero…with the right combination of smarts, and wit, and badassery, he’d be into them. Their sex or gender would be totally irrelevant.” A person who best fits the description of the combination of smarts, wit and badassery would be Barry Allen. We see how often Leonard Snart seems completely fascinated with the man in the blur in season 1, as well as how much closer Leonard is getting with Barry in season 2.

Note: other people can fit this description as well.

Lastly, we see on the show how Barry makes and changes Leonard to become a better person. We see this example in the exchange that Barry does by telling Leonard that there’s good in him. This belief is also translated into Legends of Tomorrow and the exact reason why Leonard Snart is on the team (not his excuse he told Mick Rory, but the belief he can become a better person and that his past doesn’t define who he is, in terms of the fact that he doesn’t have to be a criminal). We see Leonard often challenges Barry, whether through his own beliefs or even the fights they have a hero and villain and this helps to change Barry in different ways.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to discuss more about this go for it in the comment section below!


End file.
